


High School Life of Mutual Milling

by ThatRandomFan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Crack Treated Seriously, DR1 is class 78-A, Despair exists in tiny manageable doses, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hinata and Kamukura DONT share the same body, Komaeda doesn't get two boyfriends for the price of one im afraid, M/M, Non-Chronological, One-sided Komaeda Nagito/Tsumiki Mikan, Slice of Life, V3 is class 79-B, or at least the author's attempts at it, practically everyone appears at some point, stop insisting I use slash ao3 - they're all just friends!, well except for the guys that is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomFan/pseuds/ThatRandomFan
Summary: Life in Hope's Peak is never boring, especially if you're part of the Meme Team Supreme.Even if your name is Hinata Hajime and your daily routine involves acting guardian to a constantly distracted girl, a definitely problematic guy, and a clone who is absolutely, without a doubt, better than you at everything.Life truly is good in Hope's Peak, even if you're just the +1 in the team, and you're very tired and want to go home 24/7





	1. Sayonara Zetsubō

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to [zaiaiaiduck](http://zaiaiaiduck.tumblr.com/) who helped and pushed me to work on this! They make awesome dr fanart so be sure to pop up by their blog! 
> 
> These are just a bunch of semi-connected silly stories I got for my hpa au over at tumblr. Nothing is chronological here so, I'll put in a cohesive timeline in the end as I update more. 
> 
> Also, unless otherwise stated, they're all in their second year here. So yeah, enjoy!

_“Everyone goes on and on about hope but what they really mean is status quo. Ah but despair is the big old mystery box! There’s nothing like it to get the blood pumping, the synapses firing, the senses tingling…! It straight shatters the status quo and paves the way for chaos!_

_Think about it. When a single assassin’s bullet can plunge humanity into the world’s war, none of us is as far from the abyss as we like to tell ourselves. Embrace that simple fact and wah-lah! You're in for the ride of your life!”_

 

Junko could taste it - the taste of sweet, sweet victory within her grasp, though currently akin to the taste of blood due to her senior’s rough treatment, was something worth despairing for.

“Look at me! My nerve endings are at an eleven! Despair did that!” She giggled from underneath his shoe. Her face tilted in a way that was not comfortable, yet her eyes gleamed positively bright at the prospect of her inevitable win. “Come on hunky pie, some part of you has to understand,” she said, her voice dropping to a cold, sultry voice, seducing him to the grand things despair has to offer a beautiful thing like him.

“Hope only gets us as far as want we think we want. Safety. Tranquility. Boredom,” she continued, making the last word as pointed as possible. She smirked when his brow twitched. “Come on, Nirvana looks great on paper but for someone of your intelligence? It’s more like purgatory... You’re better than that.”

Enoshima Junko, aptly dubbed the Ultimate Fashionista due to her knack for predicting fashion trends before they come to, was so close to her goal. She shivered and drooled at the thought of it. Just one more push and victory would be hers!

“They call you the world's hope Kamukura Izuru, and who am I to say you're not the savior. Therein lies the--”

The sound of a metal door opening drowned out her crazed tirade.

“Um… what’s going on?” a quiet voice asked from its direction. It sounded a whole lot like one of her future classmate’s voice but it sounded a whole lot more breathier and lacks that distinct _protagonist_ vibe. “I didn’t know you had guests. I would have visited you later if I did, I wouldn’t want to intrude on your business after all.”

“You’re back,” Kamukura answered from his perch, casually ignoring what the other said. His foot was still pressing down Junko, preventing her from catching a glimpse of the rude bystander who intruded on her moment with Kamukura.

“Aha… were you worried? I should hope not. I didn’t mean to take long, but um…” he faltered before continuing. “Would you mind raising your foot off her? I understand that Kamukura-kun’s judgement is infinitesimally better than my own; however--” Junko heard the sound of fabric rustling and correctly deduced the boy to be fidgeting, “--that is just not the way you’re supposed to treat a lady, Kamukura-kun.”

“She is hardly one,” Kamukura said before stepping down on her, cutting off whatever she was about to say, along with her consciousness.

“Regardless--” Komaeda huffed as Kamukura approached him, “--that’s still not very nice of you. Honestly. I expected better from you, Kamukura-kun.”

“You were expected to be in class a week ago,” Kamukura replied, side-stepping Komaeda’s point easily. He left the room with a pouting Komaeda in tow, uncaring of the collapsed girl on his floor nor her shocked sister on the other side of the room.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

『Your name is Hinata Hajime and you are currently a Second Year student at Hope’s Peak Academy – Reserve Course Department』

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

It was often said that time goes slowly when one was waiting for something, and honestly? Hajime could definitely attest to that.

The hours ticked by on a snail’s pace, and no amount of listening to his lesson could make his day go any faster. His teachers droned on and on about mundane things he has already read ahead on his books. _And they said advanced reading was supposed to be good for you._ Hajime sighed.

The sight of Main Course students loitering the grounds outside his classroom window caused him to purse his lips. He turned his gaze to the clock in front and looked out the window once more. _Another half-hour of this. Great._

His seat wobbling snapped him out of his daze.

Hinata turned to his right and saw Natsumi  Kuzuryuu sending him a look, as if telling him to quit being mopey. He sent a look back and turned away. Another kick sent his seat wobbling and Hajime has half a mind to tell her to knock it off. He settled with a glare, because a certain someone kept on insisting he be nicer to girls more.

“What do you want, Kuzuryuu?” he hissed, making sure to lower his voice lest their prissy teacher find another reason to humiliate him again.

She raised an eyebrow and covertly raised her notebook. ‘ _Knock it off. They’re not going anywhere,’_ her writing said.

He blinked at that. It’s true. Regardless of how long Hajime’s classes take, the others will remain waiting for him in their _base_ …

“Thanks Kuzuryuu,” Hajime said, his smile growing at the way Kuzuryuu puffed her chest out.

The bell rang, signaling the end of his classes for the day, and Hajime hurriedly packed his things. “What did I fucking say?! Slow down, god!”

“You can’t say that when you’re doing the exact same thing!” Hajime replied, dashing out the room and into the shared library of the academy. He pushed against the rushing mass of students and nearly collided with another student leaving the library.

“Sorry!”

Hajime didn’t hear their reply as he quickly entered the grandiose building, his steps creating a staccato against its marble floors.

It didn’t take him long to reach an isolated room at the end of the hall, but it did take him a while to gather his wits with him. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his thundering heart. This part really doesn’t get any easier. Hajime shook his head and reached for the knob. _Kuzuryuu’s right. They’re waiting for him._

The sight that greeted him was a familiar one.

The setting sun streamed in from the window, bathing the quaint room in a soothing orange, with all its occupants engaged in their own thing. Today, though, it seemed that they were all busy talking to each other.

“Come on, Kamukura-kun! Just tell us what she’s talking about!”

“Yeah… It sounds intriguing…”

“No.”

“Kamukura-kun…!” Komaeda whined. “Hinata-kun’s going to be here any second!”

“Too late,” Hajime said as walked towards their table.

“Hinata-kun,” Nanami waved from her seat. “Hi…”

“Hi,” Hajime waved back before getting tackled.

“Hinata-kun!” Komaeda beamed from in front of him. “Tell Kamukura-kun to tell us what happened in his room.”

Hajime turned to the only one who didn’t greet him. “Er… do I want to know?”

“Probably not.”

“You heard what he said.” Hajime sidestepped Komaeda to grab a seat beside Nanami, prompting the other to sit back down as well.

“And the council has dubbed it stupid,” Nanami mumbled, engrossed on her game. “Besides, based on what Komaeda-kun said, it sounds worrying…”

“Exactly, Nanami-san! As expected of our benevolent class rep!”

Hajime tried his damnest not to pinch his nose and sigh. Barely five minutes in and he already has a headache — why did he look forward to coming here all day again?

“Not to derail or anything—” except he definitely was trying to “—but welcome back Komaeda. Where the hell have you been? You got us worried sick, especially that one.” Hajime pointed to Kamukura via his thumb.

“Ah… I didn’t mean to—”

“But you did,” Nanami interjected, putting her game down in the process. “You suddenly disappeared and Kamukura-kun refused to come to classes until you came back.”

Komaeda has the sense to seem admonished at that.  “Ah… to have amazing people like you to worry about me, even if Hinata-kun is nothing more than a lowly reserve—”

“Hey!”

“—I truly am the lowest of the low…” Komaeda said, hanging his head in shame.

Kamukura leaned over and rested his head on Komaeda’s shoulder. “You will be redeemed if you tell us what happened.”

“That’ll only work if you didn’t already know,” Hinata glared at the two.

“I don’t.” Kamukura straightened himself to level Hajime with a stare of his own. “Komaeda Nagito insists on inquiring about my situation instead of explaining himself from the moment we met.”

“So that’s a deal then…?” They all looked at Nanami. “If Komaeda-kun tells us what happened, then Kamukura-kun will tell his side too?"

The silence was palpable while Kamukura weighed his options.

“And no. You couldn’t just use your analysis and guess what happened to Komaeda-kun. It has to come from him, on his own words, and you have to tell us what happened in your bunker.”

Hajime felt proud at how proactive Nanami was acting. _Guess she really meant it when she called us her family, huh._

“Very well, that would be acceptable.”

“Great. So Komaeda…?” Hajime prompted.

Komaeda looked to the side and fiddled with his wispy hair. “Ah, about that... I was about to travel back to the academy for the new term but well… I happened to get involved in a little hostage situation.”

“Wh-What?!” Hajime’s outburst perfectly summarized the way everyone felt.

“Yeah, I was the hostage. It was pretty hectic. But anyway, I just got back now.”

“You were gone for a week, Komaeda!”

“Ahaha...yeah, it was sort of a hassle,” Komaeda smiled. Fucking smiled.

To say Hajime was worried was an understatement of the century. He was aware of this guy’s luck cycle but this was ridiculous. And he has the sense to appear unconcerned about it. _Komaeda… just how much trauma has this guy been through?_

Hajime unclenched his fists when he felt Nanami’s hand over his. “Even so, what matters most is that you’re safe, Komaeda-kun. I’m glad to have you back with us now.” Nanami smiled with a hand on her chest, as if willing it to be at peace with the situation.

Rarely does Hajime see a genuine emotion reach Komaeda’s eyes, but right now, he could say without doubt that Nanami’s words truly reached him for once. _Huh. Looks like Kamukura was right. Therapy does work wonders._

“What about you then?”

Kamukura looked away from Komaeda to stare at Hinata.

“Go on. We had a deal, what’s up with you and whatever Komaeda was whining about earlier.”

“Two girls visited me two hours and forty-five minutes ago. Komaeda Nagito entered the room at its most opportune moment, and halted all progress.”

“Did I ruin their visit…?” Komaeda fretted. “I’m so sorry, Kamukura-kun.”

“On the contrary,” Kamukura reached out to pat his head, “You saved me the effort of rejecting her. Thank you.”

Komaeda glowed at the statement, but there was still some things to address. “I thought no one was allowed to go down there. Heck, the only reason Komaeda and I could even go was because of our connection to the labs,” Hinata said.

“Is it possible that they’re associated too…?”

“I don’t think so, Nanami-san.” Komaeda placed a finger on his chin, probably remembering what he saw. “There were signs aggression when I came in. Thankfully, there wasn’t any blood spilt on the corridors; however, to have the guards littered face down was quite worrying…”

“Kamukura-kun…?” Nanami said, reaching for the other’s hand, a frown on her face.

The happiness Hajime experienced when he first entered the room has long since vanished, in its place was a terrible sense of foreboding, a feeling that whatever was about to come out of Kamukura’s mouth was something none of them would expect. Nonetheless, they could do nothing but hold their breaths and hope that he would tell them the truth. _It couldn’t be_ that _bad right? He did say that he was going to reject her. Right?_ It was no use worrying about that now. Kamukura was their friend, supposedly. He seemed to like them well enough so, surely, they could trust him with this.

“She told me of her views and tried to impose them on me.”

Hajime sighed. “You can’t build up the suspense and just leave it at that.” It was clear that Kamukura was hiding something but what? What reason does Kamukura have to keep this from them? _Unless…_ Hajime’s gaze strayed to the quiet Komaeda, brows furrowed and lips pressed on a thin line. He covertly glanced at Kamukura and saw him staring back. _I see._

“Well, whatever,” he shrugged. “He said he was going to reject her, right? It probably doesn’t matter at this point.”

“Hinata-kun…!”

Nanami hummed and bobbed her head. “I think I’m getting what Hinata-kun was trying to say… This is the part where the main character already chose their route right? Like, no matter what they choose from here on out, their path is set and they’ll only get experience points from specific objectives now.”

“Y-yeah… let’s go with that…” 

She nodded and a fierce gleam lighted her eyes. “Kamukura-kun! I trust you to make the right decisions and level up your stats accordingly!”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how it goes Nanami-san…” Komaeda hurriedly raised his hands in defense when she sent him a look. “N-not that I have any right to say otherwise haha… ha… but still…”

“Komaeda…” _He was still clearly thinking about it._ “Isn’t this the part you always talk about? Forming bonds, trusting each other…?”

“Hinata-kun! Are you implying that I don’t trust any of you?! Because I’ll have you know that more than anything I—”

Hajime nearly wept at the heavens when Komaeda paused in his tirade. He made a mistake when he said those words and he paid for them. Thank goodness Kamukura stopped him before he could get more steam.  

Even if it was Kamukura suddenly throwing himself into Komaeda’s lap.

At least Nanami was kind enough not to say anything about the irritated groans coming from Hajime.

“Ka-kamukura-kun…?”

' _Look what you did! He’s blushing now for Christ’s sake!’_ Hajime thought as he watched a flustered Komaeda and a stone-faced Kamukura.

Nanami giggled and he was pretty sure it just wasn’t because of how quickly the mood in the room changed.

“Oh!” She perked up. “Before I forget, I saw Hinata-kun make another girl cry earlier...”

Hajime flinched at how quickly Komaeda’s gaze turned on him.

“Ho-hold on… Let me explain myself…!”

“For shame, Hinata-kun!”

“Yeah, for shame,” Nanami echoed.

“You stay the hell out of this!” Hajime pointed.

“And _pointing_ at a _girl?”_

Komaeda was pissed and Hajime definitely wasn’t helping his case. He turned towards Kamukura and saw him waving him off.

“Rest in pieces, Hinata Hajime. You will be missed.”

“You guys…!”

(Hinata learned a valuable lesson that day: his friends were absolute bastards and he should probably find someone else to befriend. Unfortunately, he has already gotten attached and escape was unattainable at this point. Poor Hinata-kun, may a flight of birds sing thee to thy rest.

_“I’m not dead yet you assholes!”_

Ah… I can still hear his voice. Don’t worry Hinata-kun, I’ll definitely light a candle for your safe journey to the afterlife!)


	2. Cake or Death?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bam…!”
> 
> Komaeda sighed as he looked up from where he was reviewing Hinata’s answers for his English homework. “What’s the matter, Nanami-san?”
> 
> “I’m hungry…”
> 
> (In which Nanami wants to eat cake and the boys try in vain to get her some.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the title from that one Junko vid? Yes, yes it is! You should watch it!

“Bam…!”

Hajime flinched at the sound of palms hitting solid wood. He perked up from his defeated slouch and saw Nanami, flopped down the table, seemingly content at breaking the peace everyone was in.

Along with Kamukura’s tower of random things.

Kamukura watched forlornly as the cat he has reasoned to sleep and proceeded to pile things on top off, scampered away in surprise due to Nanami’s outburst. Just as he was about to place Hinata’s orange on top of a domino as well… shame.

Komaeda sighed as he looked up from where he was reviewing Hinata’s answers for his English homework. “What’s the matter, Nanami-san?”

“I’m hungry…”

“Then perhaps that orange will do?”Komaeda said just as Kamukura was handing it over.

Hinata quickly snatched it and hid it in his bag, grumbling about no good opportunists. “You people have no right to give away things you don’t own.”

“Seeing as it has been left alone on the table for nearly an hour now, it is wise to say that you don’t want it,” Kamukura coolly replied.

He glared at that. “Or _maybe_ , I’m just saving it for later.”

“Maybe so,” Komaeda agreed, crossing his arms in the process. “But would you really deny Nanami-san some reprieve from her hunger, Hinata-kun?”

“I know what you’re doing, and it’s not fucking working, Komaeda.”

“Such harsh words, as expected of a Reserve Course.” Komaeda shook his head with a frown. “And here I was thinking that you have an ounce of chivalry within you, Hinata-kun, apparently not.”

“Guys,” Nanami interjected before things get real heated. “It’s not going to work anyway, I think…” She paused before nodding. “Yeah, I want cake…”

Komaeda leaned back on his seat and tapped a finger to his lips, humming. “If I’m not mistaken, Hanamura-kun was talking about a cake off against a senior earlier – the Ultimate Pâtissier, I believe.” He seemed to think about it for a moment and bobbed his head. “It’s possible we can get some cake over there.”

“He also said that it will start as soon as classes ended and will only last for an hour,” Kamukura helpfully added.

Hinata frowned, mentally counting the minutes before checking his watch to make sure. “We only got five minutes left. There’s no way we can make it.”

“We can if we run.” Nanami nearly stumbled at how quickly she stood up, her chair making an ear grating sound as it skidded across the floor. “Gotta go fast,” she muttered as she made her way to the door.

The boys exchanged glances and stood up as well. Hinata watched as Komaeda and Kamukura carefully tucked their chair back into the table. Ashamed of himself, he hurriedly arranged his seat, as well as Nanami’s, and winced at Komaeda’s amused face.

“There’s nothing wrong with keeping things tidy, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda grinned as he handed over his bag.

Hinata mumbled his thanks and followed Kamukura out the door, Komaeda hot on his steps.

Despite her clear head start, the boys easily caught up to Nanami and effortlessly matched her pace with their long legs.

“Ah…” Komaeda giggled after a minute of speedwalking per Chiaki’s standards - which is to say, that the boys leisurely walked a step behind her. “We won’t be able to get any cake at this rate.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

“Are we there yet?”

“Not yet.”

“How about now?”

“Komaeda, I’m not a Main Course student but even I know that we’re _clearly_ not even close to the Culinary Lab.”

“…”

“…”

“Okay, but how about now?”

_God fucking…!_  

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chiaki was torn.

Should she blame Komaeda’s knack for predicting things through his uncanny observational skills,

or

Blame the boy’s world-altering luck which is the most likely cause of this recent tragedy that could not possibly be blamed on her cute, stubby legs?

_Hmm…_

She knows that it was unfair to blame anyone but herself for this failed mission; especially since her boys did everything they could to assist her, but still…

Chiaki couldn’t help but stare mutinously at the empty buffet table that was apparently, mere moments before they arrived, were filled with all sorts of cakes.

“The lower years arrived to watch earlier. As soon as they ate their fill, they decided to have fun with the leftovers,” Hanamura, fidgeting from Nanami’s downtrodden expression, answered after being questioned by her investigative boys.

“I can definitely make one for you now if you want,” he happily offered and Chiaki was about to accept when his eyes caught an odd glint in them. “Ah~ but of course, you have to let me watch you eat it, hm? What flavor do you what it, _Miss Class Rep_? Do you prefer _vanilla_? Or perhaps you’re in some mood for good old _chocolate_? Maybe even som-”

**_SMACK!_ **

A comically large bump grew on top of the cook’s head. He promptly started sweating buckets at the dark presence behind him. Hanamura was visibly shaking, and honestly? If it weren’t for that nosebleed he got from his perverted thoughts, Hajime may have pitied the guy.

“O-or… For sure… Nanami-san would like it best if she can ba-bake her own cake… r-right? Haha… ha…”

“What an amazing idea!” Komaeda clapped with a million dollar smile, a perfect contrast to the earlier menacing aura he gave off.  “Hinata-kun, Kamukura-kun,” he said, turning towards the two. “Why don’t you both accompany Nanami-san? I’m sure it’ll be a great experience for all of you.”

“A-and you…? Komaeda-san?” Hanamura asked, still spooked from earlier but at least he wiped his face clean of blood now.

“Since Hanamura-kun’s been kind enough to offer help to Nanami-san, I’ll just stay here and clean up this mess for you,” he said while gesturing to the messy hall. “It’s the least I can do to show my appreciation for your hard work.”

The poor recently disturbed cook, but probably still hasn’t learned his lesson yet, sighed in relief and visibly perked up. “Right then. Follow me!” Hanamura walked out the door and most likely into the kitchen with a bounce in his step.

_‘He sure isn’t so happy about it,’_  Hajime thought with a snort.

“Are you going to be okay cleaning this all on your own?” Nanami asked, worry evident in her tone.

“Don’t worry about me, Class Rep. Cleaning is the only thing a guy like me is good at!”

Nanami frowned at Komaeda’s smile, but heeded his advice with a nod regardless. She left the three of them and followed Hanamura.

“You two should go now as well,” Komaeda urged. “Who knows what Hanamura-kun would do if he’s left alone with Nanami-san for even a moment.”

“But are you sure you’ll be fine? This room is really messy for just one person to clean Komaeda.”

Hinata watched him shake his head with a sigh, lips pressed in a fond smile. Or at least, he hoped so anyway.

“I understand your concern, Hinata-kun; however, it will really bring me peace if you both accompany Nanami-san. Hinata-kun has a tendency to let things fly over his head at times, and Kamukura-kun usually waits until things have escalated horribly before acting up.” Komaeda giggled under his breath before continuing, his usual grin plastered on his face. “With Kamukura-kun pointing out everything wrong, and Hinata-kun making sure that nothing amiss happens, I’m sure that absolutely nothing too terrible will occur!” Komaeda beamed and gazed at them with – Hinata was sure this time – unrestrained admiration.

“Plus, three Ultimates and an exceptional Reserve baking a cake together…” Komaeda sighed dreamily. “I’m sure it’ll taste wonderful. Even someone like me who dislikes the taste of sweets can’t possibly stand a chance against it! Ah…”

Komaeda held himself as he shivered, drool starting to fall from his lips. His smile was absolutely euphoric and if Hajime didn’t know any better, he would say that Komaeda was just as bad as Hanamura right now.

_But with cake. An actual cake. Made by supposedly amazing people._ Hajime resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Sure, Hanamura and Kamukura may be able to salvage the situation, but still. He has seen what Nanami could do in the kitchen and he was not impressed.

And yet, watching Komaeda get so animated over eating a cake they made…

“I definitely, _definitely_ , can’t wait to taste it!” Komaeda gushed in his excitement.

…he felt tears well up in his eyes.

Nanami would definitely chide him for being so weak if she sees this.

Deciding that there was no point on dwelling in his possibly failed romance - _fuck you, Izuru, you perfect bastard! –_ Hajime sighed and glanced at Kamukura, not even surprised anymore to see the other staring back. It was at this moment that the two of them seemed to be thinking of the same thing for once. After all, Komaeda was a stubborn one. There was no way they would be able to budge him on this one, no matter what they do, and given the imminent possibility of Nanami being taken advantage of, the choice was obvious.

They said their goodbyes to Komaeda – _“You’re drooling,” Kamukura explained as he wiped Komaeda’s face with his handkerchief_ – and followed Nanami to the kitchen.

 

[CHAPTER BREAK](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=emEg0zGS7KY&index=8&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a)

 

The screen glitches and a familiar image appear.

“Hi, Chiaki here,” Nanami said, waving on screen. “This is the part where a bonus scene happens but-”

“Nanami, you in there?”

“Yeah?”

The sound of footsteps echo in the room as Hinata appears on screen. “Come on, Kamukura’s asking for us.”

“Meeting again?”

“Mhm. What’s this?” Hinata said, looking at the screen.

“Nothing.”

“Sure…” Hinata doesn’t seem too convinced. “Whatever. Let’s go before Mr. President pops a blood vessel.”

Nanami giggles. “I highly doubt that’ll happen to Kamukura-kun.”

“Yeah well… none of us expected him to accept being the new Student Council President but here we are,” Hinata shrugged, leaving the room.   

“Hm… I guess so…” Nanami smiled, turning the screen off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~_Editing? Who's she? I don't know her_ ~~
> 
> I wish I could say that the chapter was short since it got way too long buuuuuut I just haven't started writing the second part yet haha. Welp. Sue me. 
> 
> Gotta go fast - is this a reference? Yes, it is! /shot
> 
> Speedwalking - the mental image man! Chiaki's doing here best but these three giraffes keep gaining on her!
> 
> Hanamura - I dunno... that's all I got from his character. Sorry. 
> 
> Mr. President - wouldn't _you_ like to know *eyebrow wiggles*


	3. Kabedon! Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Meme Team Supreme tries to get a reaction out of Komaeda through kabedon. This is Chiaki's attempt at it, with a bonus where they all react to Komaeda claiming that he'd die for all of them. 
> 
> (It doesn't work well in his favor. Obviously.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I said is that I'll try to update once a week, I never specified when exactly during the week ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Haha nah, I was just too bummed out by tumblr's wacky update to actually bother to edit this earlier. Peace!

**Mission: Make Komaeda-kun go Doki-Doki!**

_Hinata-kun noted in passing that Komaeda-kun’s skin was so pale, that he was sure it would be real noticeable if he blushes. Kamukura-kun wondered if it was true._

_In order to prove it, you have to make Komaeda-kun blush by conducting a kabedon._

_Goodluck!_

Start Mission?

[ **Yes** ] / No

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

『Your name is Nanami Chiaki and you are currently a Second Year student at Hope’s Peak Academy – Main Course Department』

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. 

Chiaki stood right outside Matsuda Yasuke’s private clinic. According to her info, which was basically just Kamukura listing off Komaeda’s schedule no problem (she really should start asking about that), Komaeda-kun should be inside right now getting a checkup. Kamu-kun said that it usually takes an hour at most, and given that he has been inside for nearly an hour now, he should be going out any minute now.

She was really tempted to bring out her console and play her new dlc for tetris but the mission _must_ come first. She couldn’t afford to lose her focus and miss her chance. As Hinata-kun said, Komaeda was a hard opponent to beat in terms of social stuff. Chiaki must keep her mind clear and get her A-game on. Yeah! Go, go Player Chiaki! You can do it!

Satisfied with her mental pep talk, she fiddled with her bag straps as she waited. Komaeda-kun’s really taking his time in there. Chiaki hummed the mission impossible theme as she looked around, eyes darting for anything that would prove useful to her quest. She noticed an odd thing peeking out the bushes.

She smiled and shot the bush double thumbs up.

It rustled for a bit before a pair of thumbs appeared as well, mirroring her gesture.

She nodded to herself and waited.

And waited…

And waited…

And- how long was Komaeda-kun supposed to stay inside this room again?

Chiaki was a patient person, everyone could attest to that, but it was nearly over an hour already…! She wanted to bring out her console now, and reward herself with a good ol’ gaming session. She did her best, but Hinata-kun…

She stared forlornly at the bushes.

‘ _There’s no way I can take much more of this_ ,’ Chiaki thought, teary-eyed as she reached for her backpack. ‘ _Hinata-kun… Kamukura-kun… I’m so sorry for disappointing you…!’_

**_Kreeen!_ **

The door opened just as she was about to get her game.

 _‘God…? Is that you…?’_ Chiaki thought as she thanked whoever it was that blessed her. For not only did the door opening stopped her from succumbing to temptation, it also signaled the arrival of her target.    

There stood Komaeda Nagito, bowing his thanks to Matsuda-kun before closing the door. It seemed that he didn’t notice Chiaki yet as he turned to walk away.

_No no no nono nooooo!_

Chiaki ran as fast as her stubby legs could take her and hit her hand on the wall, effectively stopping Komaeda. “Hah… I caught… you…!”

She gasped for breath. Her lungs felt like they were on fire. Shit. This was it. Her death. Chiaki could see the light...!

“Nanami-san…” Chiaki blinked and saw Komaeda waving a hand on her face. “Are you alright?”

Blink.

“I… don’t know…” she mumbled, her arm falling from its position on the wall.

“Hm, is that so?  Maybe we should go to the clinic?” Komaeda said, starting to walk away.

“No, wait…!”

“Nanami-san,” he gasped as Chiaki slammed her hands again, this time successfully trapping Komaeda in between and pinning him to the wall. “What’s going on?”

“Um…” She looked up from her position and noted how Komaeda furrowed his brows and smiled, bemused at her actions. “Kabedon…?”

“Kabedon…?” Komaeda quirked an eyebrow.

Chiaki considered the situation and nodded. “Kabedon.”

“I see…” He hummed, tilting his head this way and that. “And I suppose, Hinata-kun and Kamukura-kun will be trying it later as well?”

“Mhm…”

It wasn’t as if this was the first time it happened. After all, their group has a tendency to act up whenever boredom decides to strike one of them, and with an easily bored individual amongst them, well… “Hinata-kun said it’ll be impossible to get a reaction out of you through this since you’re shameless.”

“Ah? He really said that?”

Seeing Komaeda grin at her words, she thought back to what she said, wondering what triggered it. After a while, she figured it out. “Yeah... He really said that…”

There.  _Now,_ Komaeda-kun won’t think that she called him shameless. It would all be on Hinata this time. So proud. Chiaki was definitely learning something.

“Very well, I’ll do my best not to react to anything then. I wouldn’t want to disappoint anyone by handing my reactions easily after all,” he laughed, his wheezing probably sounding like bells to love-struck Hinata-kun.

 _‘And Kamukura-kun. Never forget Kamukura-kun,’_ she hurriedly supplied.  ‘ _Ah… I can’t wait to see what those two will do later…’_

“Um, Nanami-san…” Komaeda’s voice snapped her out of her musings. “Would you mind moving now? I need to go somewhere an-”

“No.”

“No…?”

She shook her head, pressing herself close in order to hug Komaeda, and prevent his escape. “No.”

“Is that so…? Hm, well this sure turned problematic.”

Chiaki didn’t say anything in response. Not that she would need to, seeing as Komaeda already made his move. She felt him raise his arms from her hold, barely able to carry her by her armpits. Chiaki felt like a doll, dangling in his hold like so. She even felt her lids grow heavy at the swaying motion their position reversal caused.

_Wait…_

Player Chiaki snapped awake from her daze and looked up at her supposed target.

Komaeda loomed over her with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

“Kabedon,” he said, grinning as his hands easily pinned her to the wall.

Her mouth rounded to a perfect ‘o’ in awe. Chiaki has never experienced having someone do this to her before. It _was_ pretty impressive. She could at least understand now why the characters in her games seem to enjoy this. It was pretty cool.

_Hmm…_

Staring at Komaeda-kun’s face like this, she wondered if this was the part where she was supposed to blush…

_Ah…!_

Using a reaction speed even she wasn’t aware of, Chiaki shocked Komaeda enough to render him speechless when she swiftly turned, and confined him between herself and the wall again.

“I’m the one that’s supposed to do this. Not the other way around…” Chiaki bit her lips.

“Um…” Komaeda placed his hand on her shoulder and spun her back to her earlier position. “Are we going to keep on doing this until you get tired…?”

“…I guess?” she said as she twisted herself to regain the upper hand.

“Huh.”

No one said anything else after that, both content to just practically traverse the corridor by continuously pinning the other to the wall.

 

_“Kabedon?”_

_“Kabedon...”_

_“Kabedon!”_

Yukizome was just finishing up some of her reports when the repeated shouts of ‘ _kabedon_ ’ followed with the sound of walls getting hit reached her ears. It sounded faint, yet as she comes closer to the faculty door, the noise becomes louder and louder.

Intrigued, she slid open the door and jumped back in surprise, barely managing to dodge two blurs falling down the recently opened door.

“Ow…”

“I hope you’re alright, because my backs really hurts…!”

“…Nagito-kun? Chiaki-kun?” The poor teacher blinked, bemused. “What are you two doing?”

Her two students gave up trying to get off the ground with a groan. “Kabedon…”

“A… ha…” Yukizome shook her head, wondering what was she supposed to do with these two. In the end, she sighed and simply grinned. “Come on, you two. Up you go!”

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

☆ OMAKE ☆

“I’d die for you…”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Chiaki blinked at Komaeda’s words.

 

_“Then perish,” she replied in the most deadpan voice and expression she could muster. The delivery was fantastic, almost on par with Kamukura’s expression, and Chiaki felt proud of herself._

_Well…_

_She did, until Komaeda started going off tangent of ‘how horrible he is’ and that he ‘definitely deserves such words for his worthlessness’ and how he was so ‘sorry for wasting your precious time, Class Rep.’_

She… she should probably say something else like,

 

_“Komaeda-kun, please reconsider that,” Chiaki pleaded, teary eyed at her friend’s words, and worried of where that thought came from._

_“Ah… Of course, of course! I truly should have thought better,” Komaeda said and Nanami smiled._

_Well…_

_She did, until Komaeda started going off tangent of ‘how bold he is, to assume that such a wonderful person like yourself will accept my worthless life’ and that he ‘should positively burn for even thinking that a useless mite like him was deserving to be a stepping stone for her’ and how he was so ‘sorry for wasting your precious time, Class Rep.’_

_A-another... bad... end...?_

“Nanami-san…?” Komaeda waved a hand in her face. “Can you hear me?”

“I…” Chiaki mumbled, waking up from her daze.

“Hm?”

“…I want to load a previous saved file now, please.”

Komaeda blinked, a bemused smile still on his face. “Nanami-san?”

“Load! Load!” Nanami started vibrating, “Give me another saved file, Komaeda-kun!”

“H-huh?! We’re not in a game, Nanami-san…!”

 

 

 

“…And you are certain of this?” Kamukura asked as soon as Komaeda was done.

“Absolutely! There is nothing I am more certain of than my hope to see all of you shine with your greatest potential,” he said, beaming at the prospect of his classmates making the world a much better place with the use of their talents. “If my death, regardless of how unworthy I may be, will be in any way beneficial to someone like you, Kamukura-kun, then please - don’t hesitate to kill me.”

 

(The five-hour long lecture regarding his worth and his importance to Kamukura from a fairly objective point of view was something Komaeda did not expect. Hm, no, that doesn't seem right.  After all, a part of him expected to be admonished, yes, but he didn't expect Kamukura-kun to make him kneel on top of some beans as well!

_“To get lectured like this by Kamukura-kun… what luck…!”_

_A_ nd so, Komaeda persevered for a couple more hours of lecture when Hinata and Nanami caught wind of it, and decided to jump in and scold him as well.

_“Ah… To have Nanami-san and Hinata-kun as well… what sort of luck is this?!”_

Hang in there, Komaeda-kun! You can do it!)

 

 

 

There were no words spoken between the two.

Just when Hajime thought that they would be spending another moment in silent, Komaeda opened his mouth, and Hajime waited in anticipation.

“Oh, I’m sorry…” That wasn’t what he was waiting for. “Were you expecting me to say those words to you?”

“N-no…!” Hajime spluttered as he quickly faced the other way. “Fuck no! As if!” he added, as if his blushing face and evasive gestures didn’t give him away already. 

“Haha _wow_! You sure are arrogant, aren’t you, Hinata-kun? I suppose it’s understandable  given the time we’ve spent together, and with how I’ve told both Nanami-san and Kamukura-kun, but still…!” Komaeda laughed, his shoulders practically shaking and his body nearly bent in two.

Normally, Hajime would be used to Komaeda’s antics, easily letting it roll of his back but this day doesn’t seem to be one of those days.  Since his day has already been a mess, with how much shit he has been given by his teachers and fellow Reserve Course classmates well… he was a ticking time bomb at this point.

“Alright! I get it,” he growled, patience wearing thin with every second he has to listen to Komaeda’s wheezy laughter. “We’re not as close as either Nanami or Kamukura, and I’m definitely not special either. Okay. Fine. I get it. You can stop now.”

He waited for Komaeda to say anything in response, (because _goddamn_ that guy never shuts up when he starts talking smack) but only silence answered him.

“…Look, Komaeda, I-”

“On the contrary,” Komaeda murmured, more to himself than Hajime. “The two of us… we’re more alike with each other than the rest. To say those words, yet consistently berate me for even thinking it is mighty hypocritical of you, that’s why…”

Hajime flinched at the earnest look Komaeda shot him.

“Please understand,” he said, making a point to look him directly in the eyes. “I’ll never utter those words to you, Hinata-kun.”

_…what?_

Later that evening, Hinata spent the night twisting and turning in his bed, trying to make sense of what Komaeda said.    

_“I’ll never utter those words to you, Hinata-kun.”_

He groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. He should be sleeping by now, not doing mental acrobatics because of something Komaeda said! With a sigh, he lowered his arm and stared at the ceiling. “That guy…”

Hajime made a face and turned to his side, adamant on getting the sleep he needed. No sense losing sleep over something he could never control after all.

_I really don’t understand him at all…!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Tfw you're supposed to post the continuation of them baking cake but you end up with this instead, dunno what to feel fam_
> 
> **Bush** \- Yep. Those were Kamukura and Hinata watching behind that bush. What a couple of stalkers haha 
> 
> **Kabedon** \- Um, i don't think I managed to properly describe what's happening between Komaeda and Nanami in those latter parts but, it's essentially [this](https://youtu.be/NSXmrafUAcs?t=4) yep. Also also! If you're looking for Kamukura and Hinata's attempts at it, no worries. They're coming alright, and then make this tamer by comparison. ~~I'm a useless sinner, sue me~~
> 
>  **Koma's line** \- I have no idea what this meant when I was writing this tbh. Komaeda just decided to go say and it and I just went 'yeah, okay...' It wasn't until later that it realized what it meant. Dang, Komaeda. you got it bad! xD


	4. Chocolates and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Hey, Hinata-kun, do you want some kisses?”_
> 
> Does he want a _what_ now?
> 
> (Just Hinata having a few troubles with chocolates and kisses + Chiaki finally calling someone Player 2  
> Spoiler alert: It ain't Hinata)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaah this is so delayed, I don't even know where to start lol but yeah. Thank you so much for waiting! 
> 
> If the title hasn't tipped you off yet - this chap gets pretty shippy. Not surprising since this was supposed to be for Valentine's day and yeah... Well now it doubles as Valentine's special and sorry-for-the-delay special so, win-win! xD
> 
> Also, just in case I didn't make it clear enough in the narrative, the first part was them being third years now so... peace out!

_“Hey, Hinata-kun, do you want some kisses?”_

_…_

_Does he want a **what** now?_

 

.

 

.

 

.

Hajime felt his world come to a stop at the question. In all the years he has known Nanami, never did he think that she would ask him that question. _Well..._ That would be a lie since he did _kinda_ expected it back when they were in first year, when they had that weird sort of crush with each other. But now? That they were in their third year in Hope’s Peak? With Nanami knowing that he has an obvious thing with Komaeda going on? _I mean..._! It was nothing official. He doesn't even know if they were dating or what but...!

He shook his head.  _Focus Hajime._ He blinked a few times though before he answered Nanami, still trying to make sense of it. “I’m sorry…?”

Nanami pouted. He felt kind of bad seeing she clearly wasn’t happy asking again but… her question came out of nowhere! It totally caught him unaware like some sort of bullet piercing him all of the sudden. Besides, maybe he was just tired so he didn’t hear it properly…?

“I said…” Nanami spoke as soft and slow as always, but the way she enunciated her words told Hajime of how stupid she thinks of him right now. “Do you want some kisses?”

_Nope. I definitely heard it right the first time._

Face burning red, Hajime swallowed thickly as his palms started sweating. “N-n… Na-nanami… don’t you think that’s a bit…”

“A bit…?” Nanami tilted her head, finger on her lips as she watched Hinata.  

_Don’t stare at her lips. Don’t stare at her lips, Hinata…!_

It took all his self-control but he managed to look away. He fiddled with his tie, not knowing what to say.

“By the way, Hinata-kun…”

“Y-yeah…!” Hajime cursed to himself as Nanami flinched at his shout. He covertly glanced at her, unable to keep eye contact.

“Hm… why are you blushing?” she asked, her hands now holding her bag straps, and thankfully, away from her soft, pink lips.

_… **fuck!**_

**“Well,** how else am I supposed to react to you asking that?” Hajime crossed his arms, all pretenses left forgotten. “You can’t just come up to people and ask them if they want kisses, Nanami.”

He felt bad when she frowned, looking down in thought. Maybe he was a bit harsh, after all Nanami was really sheltered so… wait, what…?

Hajime paused his internal monologue when Nanami reached for her bag, bringing out a bag of chocolates. “These are Hershey’s Kisses… Sonia-san gave them to me earlier as thanks for keeping her company… I already gave Komaeda-kun and Kamukura-kun their shares so I thought I would give you yours too but…”

Nanami puffed her cheeks and hid the chocolates back into her bag.

“If you didn’t want them, then… You could have just said so, Hinata-kun. I gotta go see Chisa-sensei now… Bye-bye.”

And she left. Just like that. Gone as soon as she arrived, leaving Hinata Hajime empty-handed and teary-eyed.

_I should’ve said yes…!_

(They say regret only comes when the chance has passed, and clearly, Hinata was a prime example of it. )

“Nanami, _come back…! I want some too!_ ”

 

.

 

.

 

.

_“Ah…! Hinata-kun! Do you want some kisses?”_

_..._

_Hell yeah, he do!_

 

.

 

.

 

.

Remembering his earlier mess up with Nanami, Hajime easily agreed to Komaeda’s offer.

It couldn’t be helped, he supposed. It has been hours since he last ate, and his stomach has been hurting since. The thought of not getting any delicious chocolates from Nanami earlier doesn’t make things any easier either.

Honestly. What was he thinking? As if Nanami would ever kiss him, _hah_. He bet she doesn’t even know what the word even means. _Well…_ even if she does, _it’s not as if she’ll just go around kissing people, right…?_ Hm. Probably not.

After all, despite her constant state of confusion, Nanami does prove herself capable enough of not getting in too much trouble, unlike this particular someone standing in front of him right now.

“Hinata-kun…?” Komaeda waved a hand in front his face, concerned as usual.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m alright.”

“I’m glad,” he beamed, and _Christ_ Hajime was so weak. “So, do you want some, Hinata-kun?”

“Sure.” He paused when Komaeda seemed shocked at that. “What? What is it?”

“I-it’s nothing haha… I just didn’t expect Hinata-kun to agree so readily,” Komaeda said, looking to the side as he twirled a piece of his unruly hair with his finger. “I honestly didn’t think I’d get this far to be honest…”

_They’re… they’re just chocolates though… what the hell was Komaeda on now?_

“I was really looking forward to some of it, but Nanami ran away before I can ask for some.” Hajime grinned as he rubbed his nape.

“O-oh. I see… Nanami-san huh…” Komaeda trailed off, brows furrowing in thought as he turned, seemingly intending to walk away now.

Hajime saw this and made a quick decision. He quickly reached for Komaeda’s shoulder and pivoted him around, facing him once more. “Oi, Komaeda. Just because you aren’t Nanami, doesn’t mean you can’t give me some too, you know.”

Komaeda blinked.

He would be lying if he said that watching the way Komaeda’s eyes grew wide and his lips form an ‘o’ didn’t bring him some sort of pride. Few rarely manage to surprise Komaeda, so to be able to claim one of those spots sure feeds Hajime’s ego.

“A-are…” Komaeda pursed his lips, looking to the side as if debating something. “Are you sure…? Maybe, Hinata-kun should reconsider things first, don’t you think? After all-“

“Komaeda. Just give it to me,” Hajime sighed, his hands still holding the luckster by his shoulders.

The poor boy’s ashen face grew flushed, prompting Hajime to wonder if maybe, _just maybe,_ he missed something. Before he could further question him though, Komaeda took a deep breath and leaned close, his hands pressing on Hajime’s chest, as his lips found the others.

It was chaste, sweet, and over by the time Hajime realized what was happening.

As quickly as he leaned close, Komaeda detached himself from the other once done. His face was the brightest Hajime has ever seen it. Like an idiot, all Hajime could do was blink, still in a daze, when Komaeda finally stopped fiddling with his sleeves in embarrassment.

“I… I should probably go now, Hinata-kun…” He flashed Hajime one of his rare pleased smiles, and started to walk away.

“Wa-wait a minute…!” Hajime willed his legs to move, swiftly catching Komaeda’s wrist and tugging them.

“Hinata-kun…?”

“Kisses,” he explained, face burning in embarrassment. “You said… kiss _es_ … earlier…”

“O-Oh…” Komaeda looked away, hand rising up to cover his mouth. Hajime was willing to bet that that stupid limb was hiding a grin if the ecstatic glint in his eyes were any clue. “Hinata-kun…”

_He most definitely_ did **not** _just coo!_

“Shut up! You started this, so… you… you…!” Hajime faltered, this thoughts finally catching up to his words. _What is he doing? What the **fuck** is he doing?! _

Hands cupping his cheeks halted his thinking with a resounding screech. He blinked and saw bright, grey-green eyes staring at him with a teasing smile. “Hinata-kun?”

“Y-yeah…?”

After a few moments of silence, Komaeda nodded his head, and pressed a kiss on both of Hinata’s cheeks.

“Is that better?” Komaeda grinned, giggles slowly pouring out of his lips.

“Maybe… another one…?”

“Mou, Hinata-kun…! You’re being greedy!” Komaeda huffed, a pout now replacing his smile.

(In the end, Hinata managed to get more kisses out of Komaeda.)

_“Hinata-kun,_ let **go** _. I need to go to Matsuda-kun’s office now…!”_

.

 

.

 

.

_“Hinata Hajime. Do you want some kisses?”_

_…_

_Fuck **no**!_

 

.

 

.

 

.

There was an applicable saying here. _Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, same on me. Now fool me thrice,_ means that “me” was an idiot and Hinata Hajime was most definitely _not_ an idiot. Extremely dense at times, maybe. But he was _not_ an idiot. And he would most **definitely** not fall for one of Kamukura’s schemes.

It was already bad enough that he made a fool of himself in front of Nanami and Komaeda, he doesn’t have to do that too in front of his _way_ better copy. Nope. Not doing it.

“No,” Hajime said, frown etched on his face. “I don’t want anything from you.”

Standing in the middle of an empty hallway, the two squared off like one of those old movies. Hajime imagined tumbleweed passing by as the camera pans to various dramatic angles. It was so easy with how much tension he was feeling.

“Very well.” Kamukura nodded. Without another word, he pivoted and walked the other way.

_That… That was… rather anti-climactic…_

Intrigued, and absolutely not offended at being brushed off like that, Hajime matched Kamukura’s pace and followed him. Despite his best attempts at getting a peep out of Kamukura, the other remained silent and quickened his pace, as if eager to ditch Hajime as soon as possible. _Rude._

Seeing this, Hajime latched to Kamukura’s arm.

_You ain’t getting rid of me that easily, asshole._

…

It took a while but the two managed to reach their destination, still intact and, surprisingly, with Hajime still latching on to Kamukura’s arm. Don’t ask how. He doesn’t know either.

Kamukura opened the familiar doors of the Student Council office, and was greeted by the sight of Nanami and Komaeda enjoying tea by the receiving area.

“Oh, there you are…” Nanami said in lieu of a greeting. “We were just talking about you two.”

“Are you both alright?” Komaeda wondered out loud as he noted their appearances. Disheveled hair, dirty faces, and wrinkled clothes. Hmmmmm. No, Komaeda. They were obviously not fine.

“We are.” Kamukura nodded, because of course he would. “Regardless, I believe you owe me a kiss,” he said, walking towards the luckster, Hajime in tow.  

Komaeda blinked in surprise. “H-huh? A kiss?”

“Precisely. You said earlier that should Hinata Hajime refuse one, I could have it.”

“Oi, oi! I said nothing of the sort!” Hajime quickly said, finally connecting bits and pieces of the clues he gathered earlier. “You can’t just claim something when I didn’t even properly consent to it.”

The group collectively paused what they were doing to stare at him. Surely, those words could be spoken by anyone and they would made sense, but coming from Hajime…

“Well hello there, Kettle,” Komaeda greeted with a wave of his hand, his trademark shit-eating grin on.

“But I thought he was Pot…” Nanami added with her own amused tone.

The two of them laughed together at his expense. Wow. Such nice friends. Very nice.

“So the kiss?” Kamukura said, once their laughter has died down.

“Well…” Komaeda trailed off, watching Nanami bob her head. “I suppose you can have it… O-only if you want to though, Kamukura-kun! I wouldn’t want you to think that you simply must if you truly don’t want to and… uuu…” He stopped rambling when he saw just how resolute Kamukura seemed on the idea. “A-are… are you sure?”

At Komaeda’s hesitant voice and blushing face, Hajime was hit by a strong sense of déjà vu. 

Thinking back at his earlier interactions, he found a pattern. Nanami asked him if he wanted kisses, that turned out to be chocolates. Komaeda asked him the same question, and it ended up as real kisses so that means, since Kamukura asked him…

Hajime rapidly turned, eager to share his revelation to the group when he saw Kamukura over Komaeda, leaning closer and closer to the luckster’s lips where a piece of chocolate was placed.

It happened all so quickly, but it felt like a lifetime to him.

Like a slow-mo part of a movie, Hajime saw the way Kamukura captured Komaeda’s plump lips, licking them as he plucked the chocolate from the other, and gulped when he noticed Kamukura’s red eyes watching him.

Call him a narcissist but that was hot.

_…what the fuck?_

**_What the fuck?!_ **

Did he _seriously_ just think of that?! What the hell is wrong with him? To think of Komaeda and Kamukura lip-locking as _hot –_ what sort of pervert is he?!

So shocked was he of his thoughts, he didn’t even notice himself falling to his knees, eyes blown wide as manic laughter escaped his lips.

“Hi… Hinata-kun…?” Komaeda’s hesitant voice said, hovering somewhere in front of him. “Are you okay…?”

“I’m okay,” he said. “Totally okay.”

“Oh, good!” Komaeda grinned, laughing to himself. “I was starting to worry since Hinata-kun just blanked out and-”

Whatever it was that Komaeda was going to say was easily drowned out by Hajime’s sudden scream.

(Rumor has it that the Student Council has murdered a young girl inside their office that day, for what else could possibly cause such a high-pitched, heartbroken screech.)

_“There, there Hinata-kun… I’m sure Komaeda-kun will let you do the same to him if you ask, please don’t cry…”_

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

☆ OMAKE ☆

Valentine’s Day: First Year Edition

 

.

 

.

 

.

_To Komaeda-kun, my favorite player two, Happy Valentine’s Day!_

_From Chiaki_ ❤

“Aww… Nanami-san you shouldn’t have,” Komaeda cooed, turning his present this way and that, a hesitant smile on his lips. If Hajime didn’t know any better, he’d say that Komaeda acted as if he doesn’t even want one. _And if that’s the case, I’d gladly take it off him._ Although, knowing Komaeda, he would probably keep it for Nanami’s message, because there was _no way_ Nagito “I love all things beautiful” Komaeda would keep such a gaudy looking thing.

_Well…_ Maybe he was being a little too harsh. After all, the wrapper was just like most of chocolates he sees on tv for those valentine’s specials - shiny pink with hearts all over it, and the customary red bow. Honestly. Nanami most likely just bought it over the nearest shop and wrote her message on the way here.

_But does that matter to Komaeda? Probably not_. Hajime snorted as he watched the luckster hold the chocolate as if it was a blessing from god.   _He acts as if he never got one before._ Bullshit. As if someone as good-looking as Komaeda never got an admirer before.

_…wait, what?_

Luckily for Hajime’s sexually confused mind, Nanami chose that moment to reply to Komaeda, giving him something to focus on instead of pursuing and burying his potential gay thoughts.

“Maybe...” she said, her hands fiddling with her GamerGirl. “But this is the first time I have friends to celebrate it and I... I wanted to... as thanks for tolerating me...”

“I’m not tolerating you Nanami-san,” was Komaeda’s immediate answer. “You’re _amazing_! I’m absolutely honored that you would even consider talking to me, let alone actually do it. I understand that my words may not have much bearing, but please believe me, I would never dare belittle you acting anything less than flattered by your sheer presence…!”

Nanami blinked. “That’s even worse, Komaeda-kun…”

He flinched; appearing mortified at her words, and looking like he was considering some horrible things to make it up to her. Thankfully, Nanami seemed aware of this and reached for his hand.

“It’s okay…” She smiled and squeeze his hand. “This is new for me too… Let’s just work on gaining more exp together, okay?”

“…Okay,” Komaeda said after a long while, a shaky smile on his lips and his hand squeezing back Nanami’s.

It was cute. No lie. Hajime would even consider it a scene from a telenovela if it weren’t happening right in front of him. _Hm_ , given how bizarre Hope’s Peak could get, maybe they were currently being filmed right now.

_Woah. That’s a thought. If they_ are _being filmed right now for a sitcom…_

Hajime frowned, his brows furrowing as he considered the tender moment between Komaeda and Nanami. _Then…_ Those two were clearly each other’s love interest!

_But what does that make me?!_

He paled at the implication of that statement. Hajime wouldn’t lie, despite their rocky beginning, he has begun to enjoy his moments with those two. If this was just a show then… _was it all a lie?_ He couldn’t help but feel a bit miffed at that.   

“That’s cute and all but how come he’s the only one who gets one,” Hajime said, unable to mask the bitterness in his tone. _Great._ Now they’re going to think that he was bitter, when he clearly was not. He just so happened to have a bitter expression on while talking bitterly about a bitter subject.

Hinata Hajime was not bitter. Write that down.

“Oh that…” Nanami spoke as if coming out of daze. Given how long she held Komaeda’s hand, Hajime wouldn’t be surprised. “It’s because I’m broke... and also because it's chocolate… and I remember Komaeda-kun saying he doesn’t like sweets...”

“So you gave him something he doesn’t want.”  See? Casual conversation. Definitely not bitter.

“Well...” Nanami puffed her cheeks, probably seeing the logic behind his words. “Komaeda-kun always shares his food so I figured he'll just share this one too..?”

“Of course!” Komaeda readily agreed and handed the chocolate over. _Wow._ Appear more eager in front of your gift-giver, Komaeda. “Have as many as you like Hinata-kun, Kamukura-kun!”

Hajime certainly didn’t cringe at the blatant reminder of that eldritch abomination beside him. And he was doing so well at ignoring him too, thank you so much Komaeda. Clearly. What would he do without you pointing out the obvious.

Komaeda merely laughed, as if he could hear Hajime’s thoughts. “I'll most likely end up just keeping it untouched in my cabinet after all, so please. Take as much as you want.”

“See?” Nanami beamed at his words. “Now you all get to have chocolates and Komaeda-kun doesn’t have to eat all of it. Plus, he won’t have any sweets lying around that could possibly attract ants… It’s a win-win situation, Hinata-kun!

“And if we open it carefully, provided that Komaeda Nagito cleaned it properly afterwards, he may even be able to put the wrapper in a frame,” Kamukura said as he did just that, popping a piece of chocolate in his mouth as soon as he was done.

Just like clockwork, Komaeda clapped his hands in praise. “Wow! As expected of Kamukura-kun, to have figured out it all out just like that… how amazing!”

Hajime scowled. He grumbled as he reached for his own piece, savoring the feel of melted chocolate in his mouth to avoid talking. Honestly. All the guy did was state the obvious – _what’s so amazing about that?!_ Stupid Komaeda, stupid Kamukura. They were both dumb and Hajime would never understand them.

 

 

 

(Many years later, Hinata-kun would remember this moment and laugh to himself. His younger self was dumb, thinking that he would never understand them. Pfft, yeah right. That was totally the reason why he was _so_ **not** married to them right now, and definitely **not** raising five kids with them.

Shut the fuck up, young Hinata-kun. You have no idea what the future has in store for you.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. A month of nothing? How horrible *insert that komaeda hand sprite*  
> I'd explain why but it'll probably sound like excuses so... welp ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Suffice to say that February became a far too eventful month for me lol  
> Here's to being able to go back to regular updates, whoop whoop!
> 
> (If you're from tumblr and are wondering why I didn't put the first kiss thingy, this was getting too long and I want that to go with that Junko stealing kisses thing k thxs bye)


	5. The Haunted Mansion of Komaeda Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _If the mansion doesn’t feel as foreboding and suffocating as it once was well… Nagito has his friends to thank for that._
> 
> Basically just the Meme Team Supreme intruding on Komaeda's house and feeling at home with it ft. Tsumiki being the hopeless romantic she is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't a shenanigan filled as usual buuuut I'm feeling sad and my teeth hurt so yeah. Look on the bright side, at least it still ends happily hahaha

Living all alone in a big mansion wasn’t as bad as what people were lead to believe. Sure, the overwhelming loneliness the place gave off every time solitary footsteps echo off the corridor was alarming but - All in all, it wasn’t _that_ bad.

There was always something to do, and thus boredom was never an issue. For a mansion as big as this, chores were a plenty. Of course, it may come off as boring to some due to its routinely nature, but for one plagued by endless cycles of fortune and misfortune, the predictable nature of things was a comfort he doesn’t deserve.

(If his eyes tend to linger on photographs taken on days long gone, showing a happy family well… that was not worth mentioning at all.)

 

.

 

.

 

.

His day usually consists of waking up, eating breakfast, watering the plants, preparing himself, coming to school, cleaning the house, having dinner, doing his homework, and going to sleep. Depending on the day, he may even throw in tending to his family’s garden in the list, but other than that?

Rinse. Lather. Repeat.

Nagito wasn’t complaining though. His life was eventful enough as it was. He already has his own fair share of tragic backstories to last him a lifetime. Oftentimes though, his thoughts tend to wander and he finds himself in a familiar daydream. In there, he leads a peaceful quiet life surrounded by people who understood and loved him for him.

_‘That would be nice,’_ the treacherous, lying, dying part of his brain would think, only to be shaken away thereafter by the more reasonable part of his mind. A worthless creature like him doesn’t deserve things like. Not at all. What trash like him deserve was unending scorn and hateful glares from all directions. _A peaceful life like that…_

A shaky laugh leaves him as he accidentally snipped one of the roses, mournfully watching as it fell to the ground. _‘Oh well. At least it would help fertilize the earth from there.’_

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

He was young when he inherited his family’s entire estate and more. He was much too young to be left unattended, but much too old to not be expected to be responsible enough to some degree.

When news reached the people’s ears, it wasn’t long before plans were made. With the masters’ dead, leaving only their young heir behind, servants made a mad dash for whatever possession they could reach and left.

He doesn’t blame them though. Life was hard and, in those trying times, one would be a fool to not take the opportunity. So what if Nagito came back to a ransacked mansion filled with ghosts? That sort of thing was nothing in comparison to what those people may be experiencing. The young boy was just happy that at least some people managed to help themselves reach hope in exchange for his family’s tragedy.

‘ _Besides...’_ Nagito’s eyes strayed to the locked main door for a moment before going back to his book, about a young boy journeying the world in search of a place he could call home, a bitter smile on his lips. ‘ _Who would want to spend their lives wasting away in the company of a cursed child anyway?’_

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**“** _We’re coming in!_ **”**

 

...was the only warning Nagito got when the doors opened with a bang. Standing just outside of it was Hinata, a proud grin on his face and his leg still raised from where Nagito assumed he kicked the door down. Thankfully, it remained on its hinges.

“We brought games… and food... I think,” Nanami said, appearing from behind Hinata with a wave. Beside her was Kamukura, nodding his greeting and carrying plastic bags full of snacks on each hand.

They entered without preamble and invited themselves in. Kamukura swiftly placed the bags on the table and sat beside him. With Nanami sitting on his other side, and Hinata trying to squeeze in between him and Kamukura, Nagito was perfectly surrounded with no hopes of escape.

“We heard that you were sick so we decided to visit,” Hinata said accepting the fact that Kamukura won’t allow him any space, and settled on the armchair nearby. “Nanami used her class rep rights to find out where you live.”

Nanami nodded, her gaze now stuck to another one of her games. “Kamukura-kun was worried when you didn’t arrive in class today.”

Hinata snickered at that. “No shit. That guy has been sulking ever since I met up with Nanami to come here.”

Kamukura, who has been silent ever since they have arrived, turned his gaze away, cementing Hinata’s statement.

Nagito blinked a couple of times.

An odd feeling filled his chest. It caused his heart to flutter as giddiness took hold of his body. It came out as a quiet giggle, his hand covering his lips in vain as it became louder and louder. Before he knew it, Nagito’s shoulders were shaking as peals of laughter escaped him.

His friends exchanged smiles of their own, regardless of how big or small they may be, before joining Nagito in his laughter.

(If the mansion doesn’t feel as foreboding and suffocating as it once was well… Nagito has his friends to thank for that.)

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

☆ OMAKE ☆

Tsumiki-san is a **Hope** (less) **ful** Romantic!

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

They were in the middle of a conversation when Mikan noticed Komaeda’s distracted state.

“Komaeda-san…?”

“Ah, Tsuimiki-san…” he said, seemingly coming out of a daze. “I’m sorry, was I staring?”

Wa-… was that why he was silent? Because he was… staring… at her…? Mikan blushed as her heart started pounding hard against her chest.

_No way…!_

Was… Was Komaeda checking her out…?!

Stay calm, Mikan! You could do this! Just act natural!

“N-no…You’re… you’re fine, Komaeda-kun…”

“I see…” Komaeda nodded and leaned closer, unaware of how much Mikan’s nerves were tingling at their sudden closeness, “You know, Tsumiki-san, you have something in your eye.”

“R-really…?!”

That was… That was a code right? _Right?_! She read it on some of Sonia’s novels and even watched it on most movies so, clearly it _has to be_. Mikan was sure of it.

Komaeda’s quiet laughter eased her a little, but her treacherous heart remained beating fast in anticipation. “Yeah, want me to get it for you?”

_Komaeda-kun…_

“Pl-please…” Mikan whimpered, not really knowing what she wanted him to do.

Thankfully, Komaeda took the initiative and invaded her personal space. Well. Invaded doesn’t seem like the right term since the implies that she doesn’t want him there, and Mikan, _very much,_ wanted him to stay right there – turned towards Mikan like she was his everything and hands cradling her face as if it was his most precious treasure.

She barely managed to silent herself as a giggle threatened to escape her lips. It couldn’t be helped really. Sitting side-by-side like this, it feels so romantic - as if they were some couple in the big screen. _Haha… to be a couple with Komaeda-kun…_

Mikan sighed dreamily, and took note of how close they were. _Too close…!_

If she so wanted, she could easily tilt her head and then their lips would touch just like in those rom-com movies. Just a bit. Just a little bit and she could touch his pink lips. She bet it would be as soft as he was, like a lily’s petal bathe by the morning dew. It would be glorious, and then he would-

“There,” Komaeda said, leaving Mikan’s space and snapping the girl out of her fantasies.

“H-huh?”

Mikan blinked as she watched Komaeda place a short black thing on her palm.

“An… eyelash...”

“Mhm!” He nodded with a bright smile on his face. “It’s been distracting me since earlier haha, now it’s gone and you get to make a wish. Isn’t that great, Tsumiki-san?”

“…Ha… haha…”

“Tsumiki-san…?” Komaeda mumbled, brows pressing close as he observed the girl, and immediately flinched when she started laughing.

“ahahahahahahahahahahahahHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

“ ** _Tsumiki-san….!_** ”

 

 

 

(On that day, the passing students saw the usual carefree Komaeda panicking over a hysterically crying Tsumiki.

_"Tsumiki-san, what's wrong?!"_

It goes without saying that, Komaeda never found out what was wrong. That boy may be smart but he was one dumb cookie in the matters of heart.

" _Komaeda-kun, you idiot...!"_

One day Komaeda would realize his effect on people, but that day is not today.)  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what my past self did to be able to do a once a week update, but apparently I can't do it anymore so welp I guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also yes, komamiki is a nice ship with really great dynamics and you can fight me on that. Although, since I've already figured out how everything will end, this will most likely end up as just a one-sided crush from Tsumiki (sorry sweetie, dw Ibuki is waiting for you haha). So yeah... k thanks bye!


	6. Celebrating the Grand Gacha called Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek of how the Meme Team tries to celebrate some usual fun holidays ft. Hinata-kun tired of everyone's antics  
> Holidays included: _Cat Day, White Day, and Best Girl's Birthday_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is just a bunch of shorts that I was gonna post separately to celebrate the holiday but ah... Life happened and now it was too late for that haha, so yeah. Have all of them in one go lol

**Nyan Nyan Nyan**

Bleary eyed and nearly asleep on his feet, Hinata reached for the office's doorknob.

"Hey, sorry I'm late..."

Hinata blinked.

He then blinked again, just to be sure, but the image that greeted him as he opened the door remained unchanged. Inside were Komaeda and Nanami pestering a still Kamukura - a normal scenario during this time of day. What bothered him was the thing they have on their heads.

"Ah, Hinata-kun...!"

He slammed the door shut before Komaeda could even finish his sentence. Hinata needed time to assess this - something he wouldn't have should he allow Komaeda to talk to him.

Okay so, those were definitely cat ears. They were wearing cat ears. Why the fuck are they wearing cat ears?

Hinata thought back to the image he saw, hoping to get some sort of clue.

Nothing. He didn't get anything other than the fact that Komaeda looks cute with thos- damn it! Focus Hinata!

Why. Are. They. Wearing. Cat. Ears?!

Maybe... he just hallucinated the whole thing? Maybe? He was pretty tired so...

With a shake of his head, Hinata once more opened the door, wondering why he even bothered to convince himself that he was the one in the wrong here. Clearly. He was not.

Inside the room, still in the position Hinata caught them in as if frozen in time, were Komaeda, Nanami, and Kamukura. They were now all wearing their own cat ears, eyes positively gleaming bright as they stare at him.

"Well. It's been fun, but I'm gonna go now so---!"

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

He should have known by now that resistance was futile.

They were a stubborn bunch after all. What they want, they were bound to get eventually. And really, what was Hinata thinking trying to outrun them. Sure. He could definitely do that to Nanami and Komaeda, but to Kamukura?

_Stupid._

In the end, Hinata-kun was too weak, easily succumbing to the power of three Ultimates, and was forced to wear his very own pair of cat ears.

“But they look cute though, right? Hinata-kun?” Komaeda asked, his white cat ears perfectly blending with his fluffy hair. So annoying.

Hinata crossed his arms on his chest,  a scowl on his face. “Shut the fuck up.”

“Hey hey… At least we bothered to get ones that match your hair…” Nanami huffed. “Don’t be so ungrateful.”

“I never wanted this in the first place.”

“Would you rather be left out then?” Kamukura said, reaching out to take Hinata’s brown cat ears, only to get his hand slapped away. “It would seem not.”

Komaeda cooed that irritating grin on his face again. “Aww~ Hinata-kun’s acting all _tsun-tsun_ again~!”

“Shut the fuck up!”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

**White Day: First Year Edition**  
  


“Ah, Tsumiki-san!”

Mikan turned, just time to see Komaeda come to a halt in front of her, his usual beaming smile on his face.

“Komaeda-kun,” she sighed, his name on her lips doing wonders to her mood. “Do you need me for anything?”

Realizing what she said, Mikan blushed furiously and started apologizing. “I-I’m so sorry…! It’s so forward of me! To assume that you need me for anything - I’m so sorry…!”

“Tsumiki-san, calm down!” Komaeda waved his hand, and like a magic spell, Mikan stopped, hiccups replacing her earlier sobs.

“I’m so _so_ sorry, Komaeda-kun…” she hiccupped as Komaeda sent her an amused look. “S-so... um…”

“Here.” He reached for her hand and placed a small wrapped package on it, closing her fingers around it. “Consider this my thanks for the chocolates you gave me last month.”

“Last month…?”

“Mhm! I wasn’t able to finish all of it all on my own, but I really appreciate you giving me some, Tsumiki-san!”

Mikan blinked. “O-oh… _ah…_ you’re welcome…?”

Komaeda’s tinkling laughter earned him another one of Mikan’s red faces. “Well, that’s all. I’ll be going now, Tsumiki-san, have a great day!”

“I-I will…”

It wasn’t until Komaeda’s figure has disappeared down the hall that Mikan looked at his gift. It was a small, nicely-wrapped box. He most likely just bought it from a store, but for Mikan who has never received anything on this day before…

A faint giggle escaped her lips as she hugged the box close.

_I’ll definitely have to try harder for next year!_

 

.

 

.

 

.

Meanwhile, in the other side of the academy, tension was high.

Hinata doesn’t know what happened, but _somehow,_ Komaeda managed to piss off Nanami enough to receive actual glares from the girl. He doesn’t even know that she was capable of that to be honest.

Trying to be covert about it, he stared on the book he was supposed to be reading and listened to their conversation.

Shut the fuck up about eavesdropping. How often does something like this happen? Never. Hinata was allowed to be curious, okay?

“Again-” Komaeda sighed as if horribly burdened by what he was about to say, “-as I’ve said earlier Nanami-san, that really isn’t the issue here. If you want another chocolate, just say so. I’ll go buy you another one.”

Hinata doesn’t need to look to know that Nanami puffed her cheeks at that one. “You don’t get it, Komaeda-kun. Just admit that you forgot to give me one.”

“I didn’t.” That stupid wheezy laughter made another appearance. “I swear to you, Nanami-san, I will never lie to you about this. I really did give you one. Granted, I am at fault for not giving it to you personally, but believe me. I really did.”

Unknown to Hajime at that time, this hushed disagreement on whether or not Komaeda really did buy Nanami chocolates for White Day would only be resolved the moment Kamukura walked in.

“Chocolate,” Kamukura said as he sat down.

Nanami huffed. “Yes. Chocolate. Komaeda-kun here says that he bought me one, yet I haven’t seen it.”

“Well…” Hajime interjected, “Maybe someone from your class took it?”

“No way.” Komaeda shook his head. “There’s no way Ultimates would do such an underhanded thing! Absolutely ridiculous, Hinata-kun.”

Hajime was sure that Komaeda would continue berating him for even considering the thought that his precious Ultimates would even be capable of theft if not for their resident eldritch being speaking up.

“Is this it?” Kamukura reached on his pocket and brought out a small brown parcel. “It was left unattended on your desk. With Ultimate Gymnast and Ultimate Team Manager about to engage in combat, I thought it best to bring along with me.”

No one said anything as he placed the box in front of Nanami and sat back down.

“Was I wrong to take it…?”

“Pfft-”

Hajime turned away, covering his mouth his fist. What the fuck. These two has been fighting for nearly an hour and this guy comes along and just-

“Mou, Hinata-kun, that’s not very nice…!” And yet, despite his words, he was laughing along at how ridiculous this entire situation was as well. “Regardless,” Komaeda said, wiping a tear from his eye once his laughter has settled down a little. “Thank you so much, Kamukura-kun. You’re a real life-saver.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Wait... Isn’t today your birthday, Nanami?”

The three of them, two Ultimates and a Reserve, were on their way out of the academy when Hajime uttered those words, freezing all of them on the spot.

“I… I’m not sure…”

Hajime scowled at the dazed gamer.  “How can you _not_ be sure? It’s your birthday.”

“Come on now, Hinata-kun, there’s no need for that sort of tone,” Komaeda scolded lightly with that ever present smile on his face. “Perhaps Nanami-san could tell us her birth-date? Just to be sure?”

They watched as she hummed, seemingly deep in thought. _Is she for real?_ Hajime was aware that Nanami has a tendency to be forgetful of things but – come on! Seriously?! Even her _own_ birthday?

It took everything Hajime has to not shake his head, throw his hands up in the air, and leave the scene with a huff.

“It’s… March 14…” Nanami finally said in the usual unsure tone of hers.

“Mhm. And you’re sure about that?”

“Shame on you, Hinata-kun. To doubt an Ultimate like that,” Komaeda shook his head in disapproval.  In Hajime’s defense, it _was_ a sarcastic question, Ko _mae_ da. And why the hell was he waving his e-handbook around? “Regardless, Nanami-san was right. Her birthday was on March 14th.”

“I think I would know my own birthday, Komaeda-kun…” The sleepy gamer puffed her cheeks in response. Hajime was honestly feeling proud. Good to know that she actually does know her own birthday.  

“So… what now?”

Komaeda looked like there was something on his mind, thus, he nodded his head towards him.

“Oh, me? Well, it’s nothing to be concerned about really, I was just wondering about something…” With no interruptions happening, he continued. “I mean, it may sound self-centered of me, to think that an Ultimate such as yourself would be affected so much by my to be expected failings as a worthless being but, ah… is this why you were so mad earlier? When I failed to give you your chocolates?”

As quickly as he started rambling, Komaeda swiftly raised his hands and waved his words off with a grin. “Haha, not like I’d imagined someone like you caring about my worthless self’s equally trashy gift, of course! There’s _no way_ Nanami-san would ever care about that!”

“…I was actually looking forward to it, to be honest.”

“H-huh…?”

Hajime watched Komaeda blink, in shock probably, as Nanami proceeded to explain herself.

“It’s just that… Komaeda-kun was the first one I’ve ever given chocolates for Valentine’s Day. And he always makes it a point to give back to everyone so, I thought I’d receive something in exchange for that too…”

Now it was Hajime’s turn to blink.

“You gave a guy chocolate because you expected him to give you some back.”

Nanami pursed her lips in thought and nodded. “Yeah. Just like that…”

_Unbelievable._

“Oh, Nanami-san…” The luckster smiled fondly at her. “You don’t need to give me anything just so that I will do something for you. All you need to do is ask. After all-” Komaeda pulled himself up and it doesn’t take much for Hajime to know what was about to be said next, “-I live to be a stepping stone for your hope. To be able to assist you in any way I can, for you to reach that shining points in your life, I would happily lay my life down for it. All you need to do is ask, Nanami-san, and I will gladly do so!”

“I just need to ask…?”

Hajime doesn’t like where this was going.

“Yes, of course!”

He really should step in and stop them now before it was too late.

“Well… There is one thing I’d like to try…”

But Hajime was also aware that he was no match against them.   

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

The three of them, led by that hulking security guard, quietly shuffled inside the Headmaster’s office.  

Hajime wondered what he did to deserve this. He was a good kid, an attentive and hardworking student even, and now, his spotless record was about to be tainted solely because he was being a good friend. _This sucks._

They were in the middle of fulfilling Nanami’s request when this specific guard found them, and decided that they ought to be punished for it. Thus, the reason why they were here right now, in front of a frowning Mr. Kirigiri.

“And what, pray tell, have you kids done this time?” The Headmaster’s tired voice echoed in his office.

Mister _Punch first, ask questions later_ crossed his arms with a grunt. “These kids were horsing around and endangering the rest of the students. Besides-” he pointed his thumb at Hajime- “this guy was about to step into Main Course grounds. I have to bring them in.”

The “this guy” of the story barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Of course he’d bring that up._ Ever since they first met, it was as if this guard has to have a personal vendetta against him or something. One way or another, he would always managed to find Hajime whenever he was inside the _elite grounds_ , and it was only through sheer luck that he always manages to get away without any trouble. _Hmm, maybe I should thank Komaeda for that…_

Nonetheless, Hajime was betting all his allowance that the only reason they didn’t get beaten up earlier was because he was with two Ultimates. Seriously. It was as if he was out for his blood every chance they meet.

He watched the two adults in the room discuss what to do with them with a grimace. _Dammit._ He really doesn’t want to be here right now. He _knew_ he should have said no when Nanami asked him and Komaeda to carry her around campus like some queen, but did he listen? _Fuck no._

Maybe they were right when they said he was a sucker for a pretty face. Not like he would ever admit that of course, but still…

The Headmaster has his brows furrowed in deep thought.

Hajime sighed and started mentally listing ways to tell his parents how he got kicked out of school for acting silly. Before he could go far into the deep end, he felt hands holding both of his. He blinked and looked down.

Clutching his hand was Nanami, with Komaeda grasping the other.

Hajime blinked.

He squeezed their hands and smiled when he felt them do the same.

_Aw fuck. He really **is** a sucker for a pretty face._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

☆ OMAKE ☆

Nanami and the Grand Gacha called Life

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Sometimes…” Nanami pretended to blow a smoke from her chocolate-coated Pocky stick. “Even the most well-meaning friends can be hazardous. And you just have to cut off that toxicity from your life, you know?”

Hajime sighed. Deeply.

“That still doesn’t explain why you’re suddenly avoiding Komaeda all of the sudden.”

“I told you, Hinata-kun,” she huffed. “It’s because he’s too good with gacha…!”

“And I keep telling you, _that_ can’t possibly be real!”

As the two argued back and forth regarding Komaeda’s position as the likely god of all gachas, the said luckster remained quiet, watching the two from his seat, fiddling with one of Nanami’s GamerGirls.

“Maybe if I catch enough of these oddly colored monsters, then Nanami-san would be appeased…” Komaeda mumbled to himself, unaware of the fact that what he considers abnormal was actually just the normal color for the creatures. “Then again… she did get mad when she saw my collection, so perhaps I should try finding those…?”

Poor helpless Komaeda, cursed to eternally get the best selection. Maybe someday he would be able to get a normal one too. Just keep hoping Komaeda-kun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna add in the April Fool's bit too but this has already gotten too long and yep. I'm just gonna go to sleep now and add that one when I wake up haha 
> 
> Nyan Nyan Nyan - February 22 is cat day in Japan so yep! I must! 
> 
> Tsumiki's gift - If I'm not mistaken, it's tradition to give the girls something white for this day. I didn't managed to put it in the narrative but, other than chocolates, Komaeda also gave Mikan bandages. What a guy lol
> 
> Try harder - It's because there's two types of chocolates: “Giri-choco” (for friends and colleges), and “Honmei-choco” (for romantic purposes). Komaeda, for being who he was, thought that it was giri-choco's like Nanami's, when Tsumiki meant for it to be a honmei-choco. Either way, good luck Tsumiki! 
> 
> Birthday - It honestly didn't occur to me until I've already written the ending that Nanami's birthday coincides with White Day. Whoops haha 
> 
> Favor - They carried Nanami around, yep. Don't worry, Juzo is just blowing things out of proportion. They didn't harm anyone and just stuck to the sidelines while carrying her (mostly Hinata btw, Komaeda just held his hand and gave moral support). This scenario was actually inspired by an art [zaiaiaiduck](http://zaiaiaiduck.tumblr.com/) once showed me. No idea if they'll ever post it, but I'll be sure to add a link if they do haha
> 
> Pretty face - Hinata is a useless bi icon and that is the hill I'll die on

**Author's Note:**

>  __  
>  ~~I just want my children to be happy teenagers who get by highschool by committing shenanigans together - is that so wrong?!~~  
>  Junko: I hate dr3 but there are moments that I really like, mkay? Also, I prefer Junko's dubbed speech over the Japanese one - it just feels more dramatic to me, I dunno. 
> 
> Natsumi: This is the point where you people should realize that nothing dies here other than despair 
> 
> Kidnapping: I borrowed it from Komaeda's tdp event with Ishimaru. I really like it but I can't put Ishi here yet so...
> 
> Izuru: He's a clone! I'll give a more detailed explanation later but yeah, he's a clone! Hurray! He gets to live with his own body! 
> 
> This will mostly be a compilation of short stories about these guys doing stupid things together buuuut feel free to send in requests if you want to see something or someone. I mean, the rest of the cast will appear sooner or later but until then welp. I'll try to update this at least once a week and if I fail - shout at me, get mad. I won't be angry promise haha. 
> 
> Check out more of the meme team over at my tumblr, [collegiate-trash](https://collegiate-trash.tumblr.com/tagged/hpa-au), and don't forget to hit kudos and comment down below. Ta-ta~!


End file.
